Blue Baby
by YamiBaki
Summary: Peter loves games...especially dangerous ones...but what happens when one game is a little too much for him to handle?


**Blue Baby**

In school now-a-days, they have this thing called, the 'Peter Kirkland Games'. The Peter Kirkland games are a series of game that one would be stupid enough to play in the bathroom to summon some dead evil spirit and test it. If you were able to try it and survive, then you would be crowned and known as the 'Winner of the Peter Games'.

Why do we call it this? Because there once was a boy from Sealand, whom he always clamed was a real nation, who began the 'Peter Kirkland Games'. He would play every single game involving summoning of some sort of demon and what not and always escape out alive. Everything you could think of. BM, Candy Man, the Midnight Man etc.

Everyone who was brave enough would try each and everyone of these games, most barely coming out alive with a bazillion scratches and scars on them. But there is one game no one will EVER try to play, even if it meant you'd be crowned the king of the Peter Kirkland Games. This game was called Blue Baby.

And this is why.

One day, Peter was with his friends at his house. They had all decided to play a game called "Blue Baby", but everyone was too afraid to try, so Peter decided to do it first. "Ok!" he shouted happily, reading off the rules to the game out loud. "Turn off all the lights in the bathroom and light a candle, slowly cradle your arms as if your holding a baby and chant 'Blue Baby' 13 times. Once you see a baby in your arms, drop it and quickly run out of the bathroom. If you don't a lady will appear behind you and kill you to get her baby back", the others shivered and begged Peter not to try it. "We have a bad feeling about this" his best friend, Ravis, begged, hugging Peter tightly. HanaTamago, his Mom's puppy, barked and pulled on his pant leg, begging him not to go.

But Peter didn't listen; he just laughed it off and barged into the bathroom with a candle and a lighter, getting ready to try the game. Everyone looked around nervously, waiting for Peter to run out of the bathroom and live just like he had with all the other rituals. That is, until they heard him scream at the top of his lungs. Worried, everyone tried hard to open the bathroom door, while Ravis ran downstairs and called Peter's parents. Soon, Peter's father, a tall Swedish man rushed upstairs and tried to break open the door. Peter was crying and screaming for others to save him, scratching and banging on the door. After a few more minutes, they heard a baby's voice crying and a woman's shrieking and Peter crying in pain until suddenly, it went quiet.

Freaking out, Peter's dad broke open the door to the bathroom, only to freeze in place and pale. The whole bathroom was splattered and painted with a deep red and a foul stench. The candle was on the ground, burned out and lightly covered in blood. What Peter hadn't thought about was unlocking the door in case. Peter's father could do nothing but stare and make sure his Finnish wife Tino, didn't see what happened. Soon, he spotted something written on the mirror, in Peter's blood, was a massage saying:

_**DON'T TOUCH MY BABY**_

Ever since then, no one has ever dared play Blue Baby…

**EDITOR NOTE:**

O_O I seriously freaked reading this. So creepy….. And I'm also home alone so I'm kinda scared right now.

**A/N: **

**I've gatta say… O_O I really out-did myself this time… god even I was freaked out while writing this. Not to mention Lukas, (the ghost in my house) freaked my out by dropping my keys from the table near me. Honestly I can feel him snickering at me for jumping and falling off my chair -_- **

**Anyways, this was written because I really haven't killed off Sealand… at first I'm like, 'Yeah! Let's do this I'm so pumped!" but after writing it and re-reading it… I'm like "*sniff* noo… Sealand! I'm sooo sorry! This was so not epic!" **

**I just hope everyone liked it… and yes… I have met people who have tried this… most of them are so traumatized that they have some kind of baby phobia and are easily frightened at the sound or the thought of a baby… or the colour blue… **

**Weird, right? **

**Anyways I hope everyone enjoys, my head is hurting because my stupid brother hit me because he wants to use everything. Seriously, I want to play with the ps3, he's using it. I want to watch a movie, he's watching one, and when I finally get time on the laptop, he wants to use it. The sad thing about it is that I'm not allowed to hurt him, but he's allowed to hit my. Just a while back he threw a metal trumpet thing at me and it hit my left hand HARD. It hit a nerve and broke a vein or something because it was paralyzed and un-movable for about 2 weeks in a half. I have scars because of his anger issues but I'm forbidden from hurting him.**

**Apparently I don't have the mental capacity for it. If I hit him, I might kill him because I'll keep hitting and hurting until I'm satisfied, or so my therapist says. Thanks dad and step-dad! You ruined my mind ^_^ **

**Anyways I'm so sorry for rambling on like that. Enjoy the story… er… yeah.**

**Read, Review, Request and Enjoy~ **

2


End file.
